


Two Halves, One Whole

by scifisentai



Category: Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: The course of true partnership doesn't always run smooth.





	Two Halves, One Whole

**Author's Note:**

> Set during eps 1 and 2.

This was wrong. He knew this was wrong, that was he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. Head rearing, he smashed into a building, rocking it to its foundations and sending debris crashing to the floor. There was a strong sense of gloating satisfaction inside his head, urging him on, and Tricera was helpless to resist. Evorian was too strong here and there was nothing to pull him free of them.

Wait. Just there, was that… two lights burned inside his mind, one close and dimly familiar, the other blazing brightly, but far away, so very far away. That light, that person, he needed that person. If the person whose soul burned so strongly couldn’t stop him then no-one could.

 _Help me!_ he thought in the general direction of that light. _Please help me! Stop me!_ There was a barely detectible sense of surprise and confusion, but he’d reached him, the soul that was his anchor, the only one who could stop him and bring him back to himself. _Please. Stop me. You’re the only one who can._

***

Kera huddled inside Brachio miserably. Yukito-san was gone, how was that possible? He’d rejected him, given up the Dino Brace, chosen not to fight with him. _“Don’t call me anymore,”_ he’d said and then he’d left, shattering a part of Kera he hadn’t even realised was there, a part that felt like it would never be fixed. Ptera and Tyranno were hovering over him, but they didn’t seem to know what to say. Well, how could they? Their chosen hadn’t abandoned them: Ryouga-san and Ranru-chan had stayed, trying to make sense of the situation they found themselves in, coming to terms with everything that had happened.

_Yukito-san._

***

“Give me that thing.”

Kera perked up, hearing Yukito-san’s voice over the shared communications link and he felt like trumpeting in triumph when Yukito-san put the Dino Brace back on, connecting them once more. _This_ was how things should be.

“You’re still too noisy,” Yukito-san told him, but Kera didn’t care. Yukito-san was back and that was all that mattered.

Later that night, when Yukito-san was drifting off to sleep - separated from them again, but still one of them - Kera reached out carefully across their still tenuous connection, nudging him gently. “Don’t you sleep?” Yukito-san muttered. “I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry. I’m not leaving again.”

“I know.”

“Then what… Never mind. Go to sleep, Tricera. It looks like we’ll need it.”

Kera nodded and gave Yukito-san a last mental nuzzle. There was a strange sensation of a hand awkwardly patting his nose and Kera smiled, retreating back to his own mind. Things were working out after all.


End file.
